DESMARGARITANDO EL CORAZON
by Ogimura Aoyagi
Summary: Mi primer fic yaoi, inspirado en la cancion de Fey con el mismo nombre... no sean malitos... lo se pésimo summary, ya que xD SetoxJoey


Etto... hola, que tal... -__- pues no pude evitar escribir este fic, es el primero de tipo yaoi... T-T me atrapo, no pude zafarme... pero bueno, a mi me agradó y espero que todas aquellas veteranas en este ramo les guste, probablemente escriba mas, pero no muy fuertes... apenas me estoy acostumbrando -_-U... Bueno quise hacerlo de la pareja SetoxJoey, porque fue de ellos de quienes leí mis primeros fics yaoi. El fic me vino inspirado en una cancion llamada Desmargaritando el corazón, de ahi su nombre, de Fey, espero les guste, bueno, enjoy it xD

Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece, no saco nada de este fic, excepto críticas y tal ves alguno que otro zapetazo en la cabeza xD

* * *

**DESMARGARITANDO EL CORAZON  
Pareja: Seto x Joey**

Ya habían pasado un par de años desde que Joey Wheeler había salido de la preparatoria, el chico de dorada cabellera y ojos amielados había luchado mucho para lograr su pase a la universidad ya que él era el único de todo el grupo que aún no había conseguido entrar, especialmente por cuestiones financieras, ya que académicamente hablando había mejorado bastante, desde que logro su independencia al salirse de su casa y dejar de mantener al borracho de su padre, el dinero que gastaba en licor, doctores y fianzas ahora había ido a parar a las colegiaturas de la escuela, y hoy era el día que mas había esperado después de trabajar en tres empleos diferentes para reunir suficiente capital para poder estudiar a gusto, sin preocupaciones de dinero, hoy por fin iniciaba su carrera universitaria. Con mucho esfuerzo, había conseguido un departamento pequeño a quince minutos de la escuela y un empleo de medio tiempo, para solventar cualquier gasto extra que se le presentase, ya lo tenía todo planeado.

Sin embargo, y para pesar del rubio, había una cosa que no había planeado, una cosa que jamás hubiera imaginado que le sucedería en esa nueva vida que tanto anhelaba, y esa cosa tenia un nombre… Seto Kaiba. Su archienemigo, como lo llamaba, también estaba en la misma universidad que el, solo que le llevaba un año de ventaja, lo cual lo sacaba de quicio, especialmente porque el CEO de Kaiba Corp. siempre se lo estaba recordando… a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, ambos continuaban peleándose e insultándose de la misma manera, algo que le extrañaba a Joey, sin embargo también se sentía contento que aún pudiera seguir de la misma manera con él, ya que aunque jamás lo admitiría, lo había extrañado aun mas que a sus amigos.

Y es que, sin darse cuenta, Joey Wheeler se había enamorado de Seto Kaiba… y no era de que se hubiese enamorado de repente, ese sentimiento ya llevaba mucho tiempo cocinándose, mas exactamente, desde el último año de la preparatoria, el rubio había comenzado a notar que ese frío color azul de los ojos de Kaiba a veces brillaba haciendo que su mirada fuera profundamente hermosa, haciéndolo perderse en esas orbes… Pero siempre que el CEO lo sorprendía mirándolo, lo insultaba con su conocida actitud fría y arrogante que terminaba lastimándolo profundamente… _"Míralo de esta manera compañero, lo que sientes solo es un capricho, ya se te pasará, es igual que un fósforo, al principio arde intensamente pero se apaga instantes después, lo mismo va a pasar con lo que sientes por ese engreído ricachón"_, le decían sus amigos Tristán y Yugi, tratando de animarlo de las duras depresiones en las que caía a causa del rechazo del CEO. Ya sin poder soportarlo mas, decidió confrontarlo, apartados de la vista de todos, le confesó que lo amaba… Seto Kaiba solo lo miró fríamente antes de reír sardónicamente… _"Que quieres que te diga perro, ¿que también te amo? Eres un perro callejero que no vale mi tiempo, lleva tus sentimentalismos inútiles a otra parte porque a mi no me sirven"_… En ese instante, el mundo de Joey se rompió en mil pedazos, el pensó que podría resistirlo pero las duras palabras de Kaiba lo destrozaron completamente, haciéndolo sentir un enorme deseo de desaparecer e intentar suicidarse… Sin embargo, las palabras y preocupación de sus amigos lo hicieron reaccionar a tiempo, aunque su gran amor lo hubiera mandado por un soberano tubo, no podía darse por vencido, no podía echar a la basura tantos otros sueños que tenía, así que en ese momento decidió encerrar ese sentimiento por el CEO en algún lugar de su corazón y salir adelante.

**oOo**

El tiempo pasa rápido y Joey ya lleva dos años estudiando en la universidad, su carácter alegre y animoso le ha hecho ganarse el afecto de muchos de sus compañeros y maestros además de su admiración y no era para menos, el rubio trabajaba hasta tarde para pagar sus gastos y aun así llegaba temprano a clases y cumplía con todos sus deberes… aunque esto tenía un doble propósito, distraerse, ¿de que? de Seto Kaiba, el CEO que aun ocupaba sus pensamientos que ahora estaba saliendo con alguien… así es saliendo con alguien, otro muchacho de su misma clase, un tal Genzo… Joey no podía evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho cada ves que veía al CEO con ese sujeto pero aparentaba indiferencia, ya había sido destrozado por Kaiba una vez, no podía permitirse entrar en una depresión como aquella nuevamente, además si ese sujeto hacía feliz al CEO, con eso le bastaba.

Pero había algo extraño que Joey había notado de un tiempo para acá, prácticamente a donde el fuese dentro del campus de la universidad, ahí se encontraba a Seto Kaiba, solo o con su peor es nada Genzo… Si el rubio no estuviera seguro de que Kaiba lo despreciaba, juraría que lo seguía a propósito para exhibirse con ese sujeto colgado de su brazo… No, eso era imposible, seguramente solo era casualidad, ya que tenían varias clases a las que asistían juntos, pero nada mas, aparte de los insultos mutuos, no había relación alguna con el CEO.

**oOo**

Un año mas ha pasado, Joey sigue esforzándose por sacar adelante sus estudios, y finalmente el verano ha llegado y con el las vacaciones… aunque mas que descansar, el joven ojimel ha decidido buscar otro trabajo, ya que el año siguiente era su último y necesitaba estar mas concentrado, por lo que había decidido trabajar lo mas posible en las vacaciones para así hacerse de un colchoncito para gastos de emergencia… además como ya no tendría distracciones podría concentrarse aun mas en hacer sus deberes, así es, el CEO había terminado ese año y se había graduado… un suspiro melancólico sale de los labios del rubio, posiblemente ya no lo volvería a ver nunca mas, excepto por las portadas de las revistas, los periódicos o la televisión… pero seguramente todo era mejor así, se decía para sí tratando de autoconvencerse, además… _"El ya tiene a alguien a su lado, y de verdad deseo que pueda ser feliz junto a esa persona… aunque no sea yo"_.

Acababa de empezar a trabajar, llevaba una semana, en las mañanas trabajaba como mesero en un restaurante y por las tardes trabajaba rellenando las máquinas expendedoras de bebidas que hay en varios comercios y en las calles, este último lo hacía estar en la calle a altas horas de la noche, pero no le importaba, ya estaba acostumbrado. Ya había terminado su última máquina de la noche, pasaban de la una de la mañana, debía apresurarse a regresar a su departamento ya que mañana le esperaba su turno de mesero, monta en su bicicleta y va de regreso a su casa… pero no está preparado para lo que se encuentra al doblar la esquina… se para en seco, se frota los ojos para asegurarse de que no es ninguna ilusión… no, no lo es… ante él, totalmente borracho y tambaleándose, esta Seto Kaiba, aun con una botella en la mano, tratando de no irse de bruces contra el suelo. La boca del rubio probablemente llegó hasta el suelo… era increíble ver al poderoso CEO de Kaiba Corp. en ese deplorable estado, ¿Qué esta haciendo él ahí, totalmente solo? ¿Qué acaso ese sujeto con el que andaba lo había abandonado? Joey siente un nudo en la garganta de rabia con ese solo pensamiento… Repentinamente su atención cambia del CEO a varios sujetos que siguen de cerca al ojiazul, sujetos de muy mala pinta… el rubio capta inmediatamente lo que pasa, esos sujetos planean o asaltarlo o matarlo, seguramente lo reconocieron…

-Kaiba, maldición, que rayos haces aquí a estas horas y hasta las chanclas, ¿que no pudiste haber ido a un lugar mas de ricos?- el rubio llega a su lado, sin dejar de mirar a la bolita de mafiosos que se acerca

-Whe… Wheeler… - alza la cabeza para mirar al rubio, una leve sonrisa se forma en sus labios

-¬¬ ¿De que te estas riendo imbécil? ¿Acaso quieres acabar muerto en algún callejón?- lo mira enfadado por la despreocupación del ojiazul

-Lo que haga… no te importa… perro…- repentinamente el CEO se agacha y vomita, clara señal de que no había tomado solo unas copas

-Kaiba… maldición, cuanto bebiste… tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente o…

La bola de mafiosos finalmente llega con Joey y Kaiba, este solo alcanza a alzar la mirada, esa mirada que antes brillaba, ahora luce opaca, sin brillo, probablemente por los efectos del alcohol o algo mas profundo… tal como el rubio dedujo, sacan varias navajas con la clara intención de despojar al CEO de sus pertenencias y probablemente de su vida… Joey sabe que esos sujetos no se andan con rodeos, si intentan resistirse, los matarán sin piedad… observa al ojiazul, no esta en capacidad de pelear, y él solo no podría contra todos, así que toma una decisión… rápidamente toma a Kaiba de la cintura y lo monta en la parte de atrás de su bicicleta y arranca con todas sus fuerzas… La bolita los persigue corriendo a todo pulmón, pero la larga experiencia de Joey en trabajos de todo tipo le da la ventaja física y rápidamente los deja atrás… Cuando esta seguro de haberlos perdido se detiene para tratar de descansar un poco… seguramente mañana le arderían horrible las piernas, pero bien había valido la pena, voltea detrás suyo, el CEO yace inconsciente sobre su espalda… no luce nada bien.

A las dos de la mañana, Joey Wheeler llega a su pequeño departamento, cargando a cuestas a Kaiba… con cuidado lo acuesta en su cama, realmente no se ve nada bien ahora que lo observa con detalle, esta pálido y con ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido en semanas, además tenía fiebre, seguramente por la bebida… conocía muy bien esos síntomas debido a su padre… Va al baño y llena una bandeja con agua fría y toma una de las toallas y la coloca en el agua, regresa con el ojiazul, saca la toalla y la exprime, colocándola en la frente del CEO… jamás imaginó ver así a su adorado Seto, ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado para desmejorarse así tan rápido? Observa el reloj, casi eran las tres… definitivamente mañana no podría ir a trabajar.

**oOo**

Ya ha amanecido, Seto Kaiba abre lentamente los ojos, el resplandor del sol lo lastima por lo que tarda un momento en abrir los ojos completamente… ¿Donde esta? No reconoce el techo, ni las paredes de la habitación… Repentinamente todo lo que sucedió anoche viene de golpe a su mente, abre los ojos y se levanta, quedando sentado en la cama… mala idea, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le llega de golpe, el ojiazul suda frío, las punzadas son insoportables… un momento, algo cayo de su frente… una toalla húmeda… la toma y voltea… la visión mas hermosa que haya presenciado aparece ante sus cansados ojos, el rubio, sentado en el piso, con la cabeza y brazos apoyados en la orilla de la cama, profundamente dormido… los rayos de sol acarician su piel y sus cabellos dándole una imagen de inocencia y hermosura indescriptibles… respira tranquilamente… Seto lo mira fijamente, no con esa mirada fría de siempre, esta ves algo a cambiado en su mirada, una ternura nunca antes vista en esos azules ojos se desborda para el rubio dormido…

Temerosamente, alza la mano tratando de tocar esas hebras doradas, aunque sea por un instante, anhela sentir su suavidad, oler su aroma… besarlas… Se detiene abruptamente al ver que el joven dormido se mueve y empieza a abrir sus amielados ojos, se voltea y se cubre el rostro con sus manos para evitar que el rubio lo vea…

-Ah… rayos mi cuello, creo que me lo torcí… Kaiba, veo que despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?- se pone de pie mientras se estira

-…- No le contesta, ni siquiera voltea a mirarlo

-¬¬ Oye, al menos contéstame, ¿Qué no te enseñaron educación?- se acerca y le pone la mano en la frente -Al menos ya no tienes fiebre, pero me imagino que debe estar dura la cruda, ¿no Kaiba?- sonríe triunfante

-… No necesito tu sarcasmo Wheeler, ya me voy- Su voz se escucha algo quebrada, pero él lucha por aparentar la frialdad de siempre, saca las piernas de la manta y coloca los pies en el suelo, sin levantarse

-… Oye viejo, no te lo tomes tan en serio, seguramente aun no te sientes bien, espera, te traigo un café- se va a la cocina para prepararlo

-No… Wheeler…- no lo alcanza a detener, baja la cabeza y permanece sentado, respira pausadamente

-Aquí esta, aunque no creo que sepa tan bien como esos expresos o capuchinos que sueles tomar, pero te ayudara con la cruda- le da una taza llena con el humeante café

Seto alza la mirada, el rubio le ofrece la taza con una sonrisa sincera… siente un agudo dolor en su pecho que lo atraviesa… toma la taza y la mira fijamente unos instantes antes de beber el líquido en ella; Joey esta algo nervioso, seguramente el café no le va a gustar, se lo escupirá en la cara y comenzarán una de sus peleas, como siempre lo hacen…

-… Gracias- el CEO termina de beberse todo el contenido

-O-o… U-Un momento… acaso… acaso me… me… dijiste gracias…- retrocede con cara de el Apocalipsis llegó

-… Si… Gracias por el café… Wheeler- deja la taza en el buró, permanece cabizbajo, con su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos

Joey no puede creerlo, el fiero Seto Kaiba, estaba dándole las gracias… esto ya era la locura, algo estaba pasando y lo tenía que averiguar, se acerca a él y se sienta en frente, Seto solo voltea a un lado para no mirar al rubio a los ojos y tratar de esconder lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento… Joey ya estaba mas que preocupado, desde que despertó ya era para que lo insultara a el o a su casa, pero ni una palabra, únicamente lo esquivaba con la mirada.

-Kaiba, ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar? Para los ricachones como tú, es muy peligroso andar a esas horas por allá y más todo borracho- lo mira fijamente

-… Ya te dije… que no es de tu incumbencia- Nuevamente su voz se quiebra

-¬¬ Claro, ya salio de nuevo tu parte pedante Kaiba, eso me gano por preocuparme… AH NO ME DIGAS, YA SE- el rubio lo señala – Seguramente ese sujeto con el que andabas, ese mismo, te abandonó, no me extrañaría, seguramente al dormir juntos casi se muere de hipotermia por tu fría actitud, ¿verdad?- sonrisa triunfadora

-… Ese sujeto solo fue una farsa, en cuanto me gradué lo despedí- habla lo mas pausado que puede para que no se note el tono triste en su voz

-o.o ¿Nani?- su cerebro tarda en procesar las palabras del ojiazul

- Así es Wheeler… lo contraté para aparentar que salíamos, todo fue una farsa- lleva su mano a su rostro para tratar de ocultarlo- Patético, ¿verdad?

-Pero… porque harías…-

-Todo lo hice para darte celos Wheeler-

-o-O… - Ya nada tenía sentido para el rubio

-Si, como lo oyes… quería darte celos para provocarte y volviéramos a pelear como antes, como cuando me dijiste que me amabas…- su voz ya no puede controlarla, ni las lagrimas que brotan de sus ojos tampoco-… maldición… yo… pensé… que si te daba celos… significaba que… aun sentías algo por mi… pero… pero veo que no es así… que me odias…-

-… Kaiba…- siente que su corazón late dolorosamente al ver a su querido ojiazul tan vulnerable

-… y no te culpo… te traté… muy mal… y me arrepiento… pero ya te perdí… y no puedo remediarlo…- las lágrimas corren sin control sobre sus mejillas

-¿Te arrepientes? O sea… quieres decir… que tu…- Su corazón late mas fuerte

De un momento a otro, todo lo que Joey Wheeler pensaba sobre el CEO dio un vuelco de 180 grados… mirándolo así frente a él, llorando, arrepentido, temblando sin control, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz… no por el estado en el que se encontraba el CEO, sino por enterarse de que no le era tan indiferente como creía… era increíble, acaso… seria que estaba soñando y todo esto era una ilusión… Joey se queda estático, con la mirada perdida y no nota que Kaiba lo mira de reojo, apesadumbrado, con sus antes fríos ojos azules llenos de una profunda tristeza… Kaiba ya no puede seguir ahí, viendo al rubio ido, seguramente estaba en shock, lo que menos deseaba era seguir causándole daño, lo mejor sería que el desapareciera de su vida para siempre…

Joey aun estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta de su departamento cerrarse, esto lo saca del transe y se da cuenta… Kaiba ya no está… se levanta, por un momento se queda de pie mirando la puerta… _"¡¡¡Maldición idiota, que esperas, no lo dejes ir!!!"_… El rubio corre, abre la puerta y sale frenético a alcanzar al ojiazul, esta ves no renunciaría, ya no. Kaiba bajaba los escalones con dificultad, el punzante dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, además de que el mareo por la borrachera que se había metido anoche no lo dejaba en paz… pero bien se merecía sufrir así, era lo mínimo que debía pagar por lastimar a Joey… a su cachorro… como desearía poder llamarlo así, estar con él, decirle que… Kaiba apoya su pie en el escalón pero resbala… no alcanza a sujetarse debido a que no esta en sus cinco sentidos… siente como la gravedad lo arrastra al suelo, tres pisos abajo, probablemente al caer desde esa distancia lo lastimará gravemente o hasta lo mataría… solo sonríe tristemente, tal ves así dejaría de sentir ese dolor y su cachorro podría enterrarlo definitivamente…

-¡¡¡SETO, MALDICIÓN, QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!!!- el rubio se lanza y lo abraza para protegerlo de la caída

-Wheeler…. – se sorprende

Ambos caen y ruedan escaleras abajo, Joey protege con su cuerpo al castaño ojiazul… ruedan hasta estrellarse con una de las paredes del edificio… Seto abre los ojos, observa a su cachorro tirado frente a el, con los ojos cerrados… él lo había protegido, pero porque… acaso no lo detestaba por haberlo lastimado y rechazado…

-Joey… despierta… Joey…-lo levanta y lo estrecha contra su pecho- ¿Por qué me salvaste cachorro? Terminaste herido nuevamente… por mi culpa… yo no debería seguir viviendo… solo sirvo para lastimarte…- nuevamente las lágrimas aparecen en sus ojos azules

-… Kaiba…- Joey abre los ojos, escucha los latidos del CEO, son rápidos, llenos de culpa y angustia, alza la mirada, nota el rostro dolido de Kaiba, lleno de lágrimas

-Joey… ¿estas bien?-el CEO acaricia el rostro del rubio suavemente

-… Es la primera ves… que te escucho llamarme por mi nombre… me siento feliz- le sonríe dulcemente

-… Por que… porque sigues sonriéndome de esa manera… si me odias…-baja la mirada

-¬¬ Mira vamos a aclarar esto de una buena ves Kaiba- se levanta, no sin protestar un poco por lo adolorido que quedó por caer por las escaleras- Ay… esto me dejará moretones

-… Lo lamento…-

-Ya deja de disculparte… Seto, quiero que entiendas algo, y escucha bien porque solo te lo diré una ves- lo toma del mentón y alza su rostro para que lo mire

-…Joey…- lo mira sorprendido

- Nunca, nunca, nunca podría odiarte Seto… a pesar de todo, lo que siento por ti no es nada pasajero, aunque me rechazaste yo… nunca deje de quererte… te amo Seto, te amo

-…Joey…- se queda en shock, no puede creer que su amado cachorro no lo deteste, no reacciona

-Seto… no te miento, te amo, te amo…

El rubio no aguanta mas, toma al CEO de la camisa y lo acerca a él, juntando sus labios en un beso… Seto se estremece con el dulce contacto… se notaba que el rubio estaba nervioso ya que el beso era tierno y algo torpe, se notaba que era la primera vez que lo hacía… pero se sentía tan cálido, delicioso, ni en sus sueños se había sentido así, su corazón parecía sanar con cada latido… Seto cierra los ojos y abraza fuertemente a su cachorro… Joey se sorprende momentáneamente ya que no pensó que el CEO le correspondiera y mas aún, que profundizara el beso que él había empezado… nunca habría imaginado que Seto Kaiba, su archienemigo, que solo usaba su boca para lanzarle insultos ahora estuviera metiendo su lengua dentro de la suya… se sentía tan suave… el rubio no puede evitar dejarse llevar y ese torpe beso se convierte en uno lleno de pasión… Trata de hablar pero el CEO no se lo permite, no permite que sus bocas se separen, coloca una de sus manos en la nuca de Joey para evitar que este rompa la apasionada caricia, lo que menos desea es separarse, ni dejar de beber su saliva como el delicioso néctar que es… El aire de sus pulmones se agota, sus cuerpos les piden mas del vital elemento e inevitablemente el dulce beso debe romperse… ambos respiran profundamente, agitados, sonrojados…

-… Seto…- el rubio esta ruborizado hasta las orejas, un pequeño hilo de saliva sale de la comisura de sus labios

-… Cachorro… por favor perdóname…- lleva su mano al rostro del rubio en una suave caricia, limpiando el hilo de saliva de su boca

- -////- Por favor ya… no tengo nada que perdonarte- lleva su mano donde esta la del ceo, no puede evitar sonreír

-… Joey… ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?

- ¿Nani? – Lo mira sorprendido

-¿Me darías otra oportunidad para quererme?

- ¬¬ Idiota, ya te dije que…-el dedo del CEO cierra sus labios

-Te amo Joey Wheeler… Por favor, dime que me das otra oportunidad de enmendar mi estupidez- sus ojos azules lo miran anhelantes, con ternura

-o////o Se… Seto…

Su corazón estaba por explotar… Seto Kaiba, el frío y arrogante Seto Kaiba… ¿le estaba diciendo que lo amaba? ¿A él? ¿Acaso estaba teniendo otro de esos sueños? El cálido contacto en su mejilla decía lo contrario, estaba ahí, realmente estaba diciéndoselo… no puede evitar empezar a llorar, pero no de dolor, ya no mas, sino de pura felicidad… Sin importarle sus adoloridas costillas, Joey se lanza a los brazos de su querido castaño sin dejar de repetir si, si, si…

**oOo**

Finalmente, después de quemarse las pestañas y demás, Joey Wheeler se graduaba de la universidad… la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su cara no tenía precio… Sus amigos estaban a su alrededor, abrazándolo y felicitándolo por haber conseguido sus metas… él también se sentía orgulloso, contra todo pronóstico, lo había conseguido… pero había algo de lo que estaba mas feliz aún, ya llevaba casi un año de relación con su querido ojiazul y eso era lo mas valioso que cualquier diploma… Terminada la ceremonia de graduación, Joey se quita la toga y corre al estacionamiento para encontrarse con su amado CEO, que lo espera en un convertible plateado.

-Ya vine koi ^-^- entra al auto y le sonríe dulcemente

-¬¬ Te tardaste demasiado cachorro, la ceremonia termino hace mas de media hora

-^-^U Lo siento, es que mis amigos y no nos estábamos despidiendo, además me invitaban a una fiesta y me tarde en decirles que no podía ir- se abrocha el cinturón

-¿Una fiesta?- enciende el auto y arranca

-Si, la organizó en comité de la escuela, todos irán

-… Puedes ir si quieres, puedo reservarte otro vuelo y me alcanzas mas tarde- mirando al frente

-No es necesario, yo me quiero ir contigo Seto

-… No tienes que hacerlo, si tanto quieres…-

-¬¬ ¿Ya empezamos? No seas terco, a veces me pregunto como te soporto Kaiba

-… - repentinamente se sale de la carretera

-o-o Seto, que pasa- el rubio se asusta ante la repentina acción del castaño

-Cachorro… sabes bien que no me gusta que me llames por mi apellido- se detiene en un camino apartado

-¬¬ Y sabes que me choca tu terquedad pero le sigues dando

-… Tendré que castigarte- voltea, lo mira fijamente, con sus ojos azules, con un brillo de… lujuria

-o.o U ¿Nani? ¿Seto?

Seto aprieta un botón del tablero y el asiento de Joey se va para atrás… el rubio no se esperaba esto y no alcanza a reaccionar, queda aturdido por el golpe y cuando menos lo nota, el ojiazul esta sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente, colando sus manos por debajo de su camisa… el rubio trata de protestar pero lo único que consigue es patear el tablero del auto, encendiendo la radio, Seto no lo deja moverse demasiado y rápidamente lo somete… Para que resistirse, Joey Wheeler siempre terminaba cediendo a las caricias de su CEO, y aunque proteste al principio, muy en el fondo, le encanta… le gustaba ser un perro malo que necesitara ser castigado.

_Despues de todo no esta tan mal  
Seguimos los dos aqui  
No daba ni un centimo por ti  
Despues del verano  
Va casi un año del primer si  
A la orilla del mar  
Dicen que el amor a nuestra  
Edad  
Es como los fosforos  
Arde con tanta facilidad  
Que no deja rastro  
Tu y yo debamos ser la  
Excepcion  
No podemos parar  
Desmargaritando el corazon  
Cada si esconde un no  
Con un palpito de mariposa  
Va tu nombre por mi boca  
Desmargaritando el corazon  
Cada no , promete un si  
Tengo tu sabor hasta en la  
Sopa  
Por favor atame a tus botas  
No me dejes ir  
Desmargaritando el corazon  
Te amo no si no no si  
Con veneno en petalos de rosa  
El amor es un caramelo  
Que nos parte en dos  
Aunque tengamos que superar  
Momentos dificiles  
Como los que hemos pasado  
Ya  
Lo conseguiremos  
Lo nuestro crece cada dia  
Mas  
No podemos parar  
Desmargaritando el corazon  
Cado no, promete un si  
Con un palpito de mariposa  
Va tu nombre por mi boca  
Desmargaritando el corazon  
Cada no esconde un si  
Tengo tu sabor hasta en la  
Sopa  
Por favor atame a tus botas  
No me dejes ir  
Cuidame como a una flor  
Mas de tu jardin_

* * *

_B_ueno, espero les haya gustado, probablemente siga haciendo de estos fics... aunque primero debería de terminar los que tengo pendientes pero bueno, cuando la inspiracion te llega... te llega xP.... Espero me dejen rewiews... si? n-n

DEDICADO A TODAS LAS YAOI FANGIRLS

**Aori Hime Murasaki - La Princesa Púrpura**


End file.
